


The Illustrious Rainbow

by Daekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Experimentation, Experimentation Aftermath, Gen, More tags to be added, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daekai/pseuds/Daekai
Summary: The beautiful colors of the rainbow
Kudos: 2





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on kreactionsentertainment.tumblr.com

Chanyeol took a deep breath, as he fell to his knees. His fingers curled into the dirt ripping the red grass from its roots. The scarlet dirt hissed as the sun’s harsh light glared onto it. Chanyeol looked up he shook his head as the red sun above him laughed at his misfortune. Once again, they were in trouble. Once again, the Great One has decided they were not allowed to see each other. Chanyeol slowly stood to his feet, he already missed the wonderful sound of his brother’s surrounding him. Scarlet buildings, crimson rivers, roses covering every brick-colored bush in sight. All Chanyeol could see was red.

Chanyeol slowly walked to his home, not far from the empty field they would all play together. Small flames left with every step, the ground long immune to him losing his temper. Chanyeol walked into his home, straight to a picture that sat upon his self above his fireplace. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, White, and Black, his family. The picture that he held in his hand, was his favorite picture. All of his family together, smiling, filled with peace as the rainbow sun shines down upon them. He was Red.

Chanyeol was created to be the God of fire, the God of the color red. His family was created for the same reason he was, they gave the gift of color to Earth and its creatures. Chanyeol was fire, he was red. With this color comes the responsibility of being Warmth, Anger, Passion, and so many other terms. Between all of his brothers, he wasn’t one of the oldest, but he was a primary color. He didn’t want to be treated as a primary color, but the humans decided that. As much as he hated that, it made sense. The human race was so smart, sometimes they would use their intelligence for the wrong reasons, but still the intelligence they showed amazed him constantly. The art they could create with the colors they were given was amazing. Chanyeol chuckled as he set down the picture.

Princes of creation; created by The Great One. Despite being created by the Great One, they’ve never seen him. Not even their oldest brother, Light Blue. From what Chanyeol could remember Minseok told them they formed from orbs of light that would turn into the shade they were chosen to represent. Minseok was the first of his brothers that Chanyeol ever met. His older brother represented Ice, coldness, and loyalty. Chanyeol shook his head slightly, his older brother was anything but cold. Yet, it was the crown bestowed upon him.

Chanyeol sighed as he moved to retrieve the robe he was supposed to adorn. A meeting would be held soon. Despite never seeing the Great One, he demanded meetings to discuss how their domains are faring. Chanyeol ran his fingers through his red hair and sighed, the Great One annoys him. Although Chanyeol was grateful for the creation of his wonderful family, he often wondered if this was all his life offered. All they did day in and day out, was watch over the small humans and their Earth. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they could step foot on to the Earth and look around to see what the humans have done with their blessings.

Together the eight of them created life worth living. A dull world would make Earth a miserable place, and they would have no purpose. Despite having a purpose, is this all they were here for? To be used and replaced when humans eventually forget about them? Or until the Great One becomes bored with them? As sad as it may sound, that’s how Junmyeon was created. The Great Once became bored with the Minseok and his shade. He took a part Minseok and created Junmyeon, creating Dark Blue, together the two of them make the prettiest shade of blue. Thankfully he recreated Minseok, noticing that two shades of blue were better than one. Dark Blue stood for leadership, compassion, impulsive, and water. Junmyeon and Minseok were twins of blue. Chanyeol wasn’t created during this time, he only remembers his older brothers talking about it quietly.

Minseok told the older ones how horrible it was to be taken apart, yet it felt like a horrible nightmare and he doesn’t remember much of it. Chanyeol shuddered as he thought about the Great One taking any of them and ripping them apart to create another. There was something that terrified Chanyeol about the thought of not being able to stop the Great One, no matter how much he wanted to. A shrill alarm rang throughout the sky outside. Chanyeol sighed and left his home, another meeting yet all Chanyeol could feel was dread. Adorned in his robe and crown of crimson jewels, he walked to the transporter in his front yard. Closing his scarlet eyes, Chanyeol felt the wind of time and space as he transported to the rainbow meeting hall. Before he could open his eyes, two energetic laughs met his ears as his slightly older brothers jumped into his arms.

“Channie~!” Chanyeol opened his eyes and smiled. His two trouble maker brothers smiled happily at him.

“Jongdae~ Baekhyun~!” Chanyeol laughed and hugged his two slightly older brothers tightly. Although he loved his brothers equally, the three of them seemed to click more than the others. Jongdae was Yellow. His domain was energetic, loud, comfort, courage, and lightning. Baekhyun was White. His domain on Earth was innocence, purity, protection, hope, and Light. Ever since hearing about what happened to Minseok, Baekhyun has been extra protective of them all. Jongdae comforted Minseok when he learned about what happened to their oldest brother. Chanyeol looked around the room and smiled. Minseok, Junmyeon, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin were also present already.

“Welcome boys,” The Great One’s voice boomed throughout the rainbow hall. All of them bowed respectfully to their creator and took their positions on their colored stones, forming a circle around the Great One’s representative statue.

“The Human’s have become bored with you, a new color must be created,” Chanyeol felt himself freeze, he looked around at his brothers. Only the youngest three didn’t understand the fear running through the room.

“Red and White, you have been selected,” Minseok shook his head.

“Please, don’t do this to them,” Minseok interrupted the Great One.

“Light Blue, you have no say nor power here. You will hold your tongue,” The Great One growled from their place in the clouds. Minseok looked over at Baekhyun and Chanyeol apologetically. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun nervously, the other didn’t meet his gaze.

“Light Blue, I am tasking you with bringing Red and White to the Room of Creation, do not disappoint me,” The Great One’s cold voice caused them all to tremble. The room was silent, Minseok was the first to step away from his stone. The oldest of his brothers fell to his knees, the Room of Creation was a place where nightmares came to life. Chanyeol walked over to Minseok and dropped to his knees next to his oldest brother. Minseok turned to him and grabbed him. Light Blue irises swirled as panic filled his vessel.

“I- I’m sorry Chanyeol-“ Chanyeol smiled softly as he lifted his hand to stop the other room continuing.

“Hyung, just because we need to go there doesn’t mean we won’t come home. Besides we might have another brother that will join us,” Chanyeol spoke calmly.

“Chanyeol, you don’t understand… The pain you two will feel in there… There’s no guarantee you’ll come home,” Minseok shook his head. Chanyeol helped the oldest of them stand up.

“Even so, we must go. No one has ever defied the Great One, and I don’t want to see what will happen if you do,” Chanyeol smiled softly. Minseok looked at him and then to Baekhyun, he sighed and nodded slightly. Chanyeol and Baekhyun followed their oldest brother out of the Meeting Room, they refused to say goodbye to the others. They were determined to return. Minseok led the two to a darkened hallway, to a door never before seen in this hall.

“It only appears when the Great One deems it so,” Minseok explained lifelessly. The door opened without any of them touching it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other nervously, they took a deep breath and followed Minseok into the Room of Creation.


	2. The Room of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Experimentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on kreactionsentertainment.tumblr.com

Baekhyun slowly walked into the room, keeping his brother behind him as he followed Minseok. The Room of Creation looked nothing like Minseok had described. Every time Minseok described the Room of Creation, he spoke of unsettling white rooms surrounded in a thick concrete to stop their abilities from destroying the room. Metal beds covered in white sheets and pathetically uncomfortable rocks designed as a pillow. Baekhyun always pretended to be offended by Minseok’s description, as he was White. Minseok stopped him one day, Baekhyun never forgot what their eldest brother said to him that day.

_“Baekhyun, you’re White. You are innocent, pure, hope… You are Light,” Minseok smiled at his younger brother sadly, Baekhyun felt himself shiver from the drop in temperature around them. Minseok looked in his direction, but he seemed so far away._

_“That white that I speak of is something that….. It’s something that took my breath away, it made my heart pound like it was trying to run away. It made me shiver with each step I took in fear. My mind screamed at me to stop, to run, but I couldn’t. The Great One demanded this of me, these objects I’ve never seen before strapped me down to the bed. I couldn’t fight back. These things… They looked human, but their eyes were dead. There was no sparkle or any type of life in them. One of them had a blue substance in its hand… I don’t remember anything after that, the next time I opened my eyes Junmyeon was being created,” Minseok shook his head and smiled at Junmyeon._

“Minseok are you sure this is the right place?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

“I’m certain, don’t talk from here on. You’ll anger The Great One,” Minseok answered back quietly.

Baekhyun followed Minseok quietly, he looked around confusedly. This room was black, small windows here and there to let in a little light from the Rainbow Sun. Baekhyun shuddered, once a warm and calming light, this room made the Rainbow Sun appear eerie and dangerous. Baekhyun looked around Minseok, a huge symbol etched into the black floor caught his attention. Minseok stood in the middle of the symbol, as soon as he stopped blue lights shot from the floor to the ceiling. Baekhyun reached out and gently touched the blue lights, the lights faded with his hand movement as he blocked them from the ceiling.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stepped on the symbol, as soon as stepped on it red and white lights joined the blue lights as they shot to the ceiling. As soon as the last light took its place, the symbol started to move. Baekhyun and Chanyeol shot their hands out to grab Minseok for stability. Minseok chuckled and held on to them tightly. A loud screech traveled through the room as the part of the floor with a symbol started to rise. Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched as the ceiling above the symbol slowly opened with sharp edges disappearing into the surrounding parts of the ceiling.

Chanyeol shielded his eyes from the bright white color of the concrete walls surrounding them. Minseok and Baekhyun shielded their eyes, it was a foreign feeling for Baekhyun. He’s never had to look away from something so white before. Just as Minseok had described Baekhyun felt his breath leave him. Chanyeol swayed slightly, the oxygen seemed to leave the air. Human-like creatures rushed into the room, Minseok stood in front of them to halt the creatures.

“Move,” The Great One commanded from above.

“I ask you, once again, please reconsider this,” It took everything for Minseok to stand his ground against the direct order from the Great One.

“I will not ask again, nor will I explain myself to one of my creations. Move,” The Great One’s growl shook the room.

“Then let me take them to the beds. There is no need for your… creatures to force them,” Minseok pled with the Great One. A few moments of silence passed. Suddenly the creatures moved away from them.

Minseok bowed respectfully and started to walk forward slowly as he waited for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to follow him. Despite every instinct inside of them, they followed their eldest brother through the blinding white halls. A door with the same symbol as before appeared at the end of the hall, Minseok stopped. He took a deep breath, Chanyeol gently placed a hand on their brother’s shoulder. Minseok nodded slightly and continued their march to the Room of Creation. The door opened with a groan, the ugly white color never darkened. Beds matching Minseok’s description sat in their place in the middle of the room. Baekhyun and Chanyeol took the lead. Simultaneously, they sat on the bed and carefully laid back. Rocks disguised as a pillow, Baekhyun looked at Minseok. He was afraid. Minseok smiled and gently ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair as one of those humanlike creatures walked over.

“Baekhyunnie, I want you to close your eyes. It’ll be over before you know it,” Minseok spoke softly as the creature restrained him to the bed.

“Hyung, can you sing to us?” Chanyeol asked softly from the other bed, the creatures moved Chanyeol’s bed closer to Minseok and Baekhyun. A chair appeared behind Minseok. The oldest of them sat in the middle of his two younger brothers and smiled softly. His other hand came up to rest in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Of course, I can. Now close your eyes and rest,” Minseok spoke softly. Minseok kept his eyes on his younger brothers as the creature brought out the blue substance. Softly he began singing and they slowly started to fall asleep with the help of his soothing voice and the blue substance. As soon as the creatures sensed the two subjects were asleep, Minseok was harshly pulled from the chair and thrown to the ground. Minseok looked at the creatures with shock, they looked like humans but had the strength of the Great One. Minseok backed away on the floor as the creatures came closer to him.

“Light Blue, your presence is no longer needed here. Go back from where you came,” The four creatures spoke coldly in unison. Minseok was grabbed by the one closest and was pushed harshly to the door. Once he was outside the room, the door locked behind him.

The humanlike creatures walked to the unconscious colors and began their extraction process. The colors were turned back into their original state, the illusion of their humanlike appearance disappeared as glass container lids slowly dropped from the ceiling to encase Red and White. Once the covers locked in place, the creatures walked over to the left side of the room and pressed the white concrete blocks in a sequence they were programmed to. Disgusting black tubes released from their containment and were grabbed by the creatures. They attached the tubes to the locked containers, holding the small orbs of color. A third container slowly released from the ceiling.

The empty container was attached to the other side of the black tubes securing them in place. A loud groan was heard as it shook the room, making it sound like one big machine. Invisible fans whirled from places unknown, ever so slowly small streams of light were being taken away from the source of colors trapped in their containers and transferred into the third container where they swirled around each other. As they slowly merged, they lost their original color. The new color began to take form.


	3. Waiting for Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cross posted on kreactionsentertainment.tumblr.com

Junmyeon followed Minseok into the black room. In the middle of the room, where the symbol lay in its place, three orbs of color floated in the middle. Red, White, and the new color Pink. Today was the day when Baekhyun and Chanyeol would wake up. Minseok and Junmyeon wanted to be there for their younger brothers, they would feel disoriented once they were about to move again. The three colors were left here to heal three days ago.

Since their first appearance, they have become a little brighter. On the first day of their arrival to this room after the process, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both so dull. Minseok and Junmeyon were worried that they would fade completely. If they weren’t their status of importance, they might have faded completely. The new color has only become brighter with its pulsing beauty.

As the Rainbow Sun slowly shifted with the time, its light rested upon the three orbs of color. The red and white light settled on their origin colors while Pink basked in the light of all the rest. Ever so slowly, the red and white orbs descended to the ground. Basking in their origin light, a slight image began fading into the room around the two orbs of color. The humanlike illusion of Baekhyun and Chanyeol slowly faded into existence. Minseok and Junmyeon quietly walked over and sat down next to the two. Gently, Minseok ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s soft hair as Junmyeon did the same with Chanyeol. The Pink orb floated above the four of them as it took in as much of the sunlight as it could.

“You can tell a lot about us through our natural state, I think Pink will be a very good friend to have. I think they will be harmonious with us. I heard from the Great One that Pink will be a little younger than Kyungsoo,” Minseok destroyed the silence as he smiled at Junmyeon.

“Ah, another younger one to shower in affection. Do we know their name yet?” Junmyeon asked the oldest.

“Not yet, I didn’t know your name until your illusion appeared,” Minseok shook his head slightly.

As he gently ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, he began to sing again. Junmyeon smiled and joined him in a harmonious tune. Time passed slowly as the Rainbow Sun moved another position in the sky. Finally, Baekhyun began to stir. Minseok smiled gently as Baekhyun’s beautifully pure white eyes opened slowly. Baekhyun felt his heart pound harshly. His heart slammed against his chest as it tried to run from him, only to be stopped by the rest of his body. Baekhyun shot up and looked around, his eyes frantically looked around everywhere. Minseok slowly stood and put his hands up in a surrendered response.

“Baekhyunnie~ It’s alright now. It’s all over now,” Minseok spoke softly to the other as Baekhyun backed away from the people surrounding him.

“Hyung?” Baekhyun called out softly, his beautiful gaze still lightyears away from them.

“It’s okay Baekhyunnie, Junmyeon and I are here now,” Minseok spoke softly as he bent down to Baekhyun’s level.

Slowly, Baekhyun’s gaze returned to Minseok’s. White tears rolled down his face, gathering at his chin before falling to the ground. Baekhyun rushed forward and grabbed Minseok tightly. Minseok hissed softly as Baekhyun’s nails dug into his back. The other wanted to make sure Minseok was here, he needed to know Minseok was real. Gently rubbing the other’s back soothingly, Minseok calmly waited for Baekhyun’s cries to slow. Thankfully, Chanyeol was still recovering. He wasn’t sure what would happen if both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were to freak out at the same time. He feared they wouldn’t be able to get through to them both quickly in that situation.

“Hyung it was awful! I couldn’t feel anything, yet I could feel everything. They tore me apart, they pulled at my soul and painfully ripped parts of it from me,” Baekhyun cried into Minseok’s shoulder as his older brother calmly allowed him to cry.

“It’s all going to be okay, you’re okay now,” Minseok spoke softly as he gently kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and held him tightly. After a few more minutes, Baekhyun was able to calm down. He took a deep breath and removed himself from the safety of his oldest brother’s arms. He looked around the darkroom, Chanyeol was still recovering. Baekhyun looked at the orb of light floating in the middle of the symbol.

“Is that…?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

“We don’t know their name yet, but the Great One called them Pink. I told Junmyeon that I believe this person is going to be a good friend and harmonious with our family dynamics. The Great One also said that they will be slightly younger than Kyungsoo,” Minseok smiled as he continued to gently rub soothing circles onto Baekhyun’s back.

“When will Chanyeol wake up?” Baekhyun asked softly as he looked at his best friend.

“It shouldn’t be long now,” Minseok guided the other closer to Junmyeon and Chanyeol. True to his word, Chanyeol started to stir as they walked quietly to Junmyeon and Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s scarlet eyes opened slowly, they couldn’t seem to settle on Junmyeon. He looked to the ceiling and laid there for a moment. He didn’t seem to want to say anything, afraid of what might happen if he did.

“Channie~” Junmyeon called out softly. Chanyeol shifts his eyes to where he thought he could hear Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Minseok understood he was still seeing those horrible, cold white rooms. Baekhyun softly cleared his throat and gently began to sing one of Chanyeol’s favorite songs, he figured it might help the transition along from the hell Chanyeol was trapped in. After a few moments, Chanyeol started to hum along. Chanyeol raised his arm to clear the invisible film over his eyes.

“Hyung, you’re right,” Chanyeol said softly as he looked towards Minseok after finally being able to see again.

“I was right?” Minseok questioned softly.

“It’s not very fun there,” Chanyeol pouted slightly. They sat around him, too shocked to say anything. Minseok chuckled and helped Chanyeol sit up. Chanyeol looked at the pink orb and smiled softly.

“Are you alright, Channie?” Baekhyun asked softly.

“It hurt, but… our family is growing. I’m not sure how to feel,” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun.

“Ah, Chanyeol… You have such a big heart, I’m worried that the Great One will hurt you one day…” Baekhyun sighed as he scooted over to Chanyeol and gently placed his head on the other’s shoulder. Chanyeol gently rested his head against Baekhyun’s and smiled sadly.

“Although I’m not happy with the Great One, I can’t wait to meet…” Chanyeol looked at Minseok for help.

“We don’t know their name yet, but the Great One called them Pink,” Minseok smiled.

“I can’t wait until we can meet, Pink.” Chanyeol smiled happily.

“Come on boys, the others are worried about you. Pink won’t awaken for another day or so,” Minseok stood up and helped the others up. They walked to the horrid black door, Chanyeol looked back and smiled at the orb.

“Welcome to the family, Pink. We can’t wait to meet you,” Chanyeol said loudly for the orb to “hear”. He quickly turned to follow his older brothers. The huge black door slowly closed, leaving the room almost pitch black. The Pink orb shined a little brighter.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on kreactionsentertainment on tumblr and AFF

When a new color is created, a new part of their world is also created. A new color joined the rainbow sun, making it brighter than ever. A pink glaze coated the rainbow fields and stones as it embedded itself into its proper place in between red and white. Sehun and Jongin ran into the gentle pink field, the new color immediately felt safe. Like the field cared for their safety and made every step feel as soft as the clouds.

It’s been quite a few years since a new color had been created. The sky above them sparkled as the soft pink sun settled into its new home. 

Chanyeol joined Baekhyun on the ground, watching the youngest two run around. He gently curled his fingers into the beautiful pink soil. Baekhyun watched the youngest with eyes void of emotion, he couldn’t get the Great One’s words out of his head.

_The Humans have become bored with you, a new color must be created._

“Chan, what happens when the Great One deems us completely useless?” Baekhyun asked his best friend softly.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked as he brought a bit of soil closer to his face to investigate it.

“Do you think they might destroy us completely and start over?” Baekhyun asked, his gaze no longer seeing the scene in front of him as he thought about the past few days.

“Where’s this coming from?” Chanyeol dropped the soil and turned to look completely at Baekhyun.

“We’ll never be enough, Pink won’t be the last color to be created,” Baekhyun brought his legs to his chest as he shivered.

“We don’t know that Baek, besides the Great One gave us life. Shouldn’t we be grateful to them? Without them we wouldn’t have our brothers,” Chanyeol smiled gently.

“Chan, we don’t know the Great One. We’ve never even seen them before. They give us orders and we make sure they’re followed through,” Baekhyun looked toward the beautiful pink sky.

“When will it be our turn to live?” Baekhyun asked softly.

“That’s not our purpose. Our purpose is to-“

“Is to bring balance to the world the humans walk upon. I know, I know…” Baekhyun interrupted softly.

“Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung! Come look there are pink creatures!” Sehun’s excited voice startled Baekhyun from his thoughts. Chanyeol stood up quickly and helped him up. True to the youngest’s excitement, strange creatures took form in the bright pink water running though the Pink sector of their home. They were a different shade of pink and stood on one leg. They looked kind of like the robins from Chanyeol’s sector, but… Bigger and pinker.

“What are those?” Chanyeol asked with amazement as they caught up with the others.

“The Great One calls them the Flamingos,” Jongin explained excitedly.

“Do they have a purpose?” Baekhyun tilted his head slightly.

“Unknown, but they’re really pretty!” Jongin smiled happily.

“Hyung, when will we get to meet Pink?” Sehun asked impatiently.

“Well, it’s been a few days since creation. I believe their illusion will be taking form soon,” Minseok smiled as he ruffled Sehun’s hair.

“I can’t wait until we meet them! Can we take them to Earth?” Jongin asked excitedly as he grabbed Junmyeon’s arm.

“I don’t see why not, but we should let them get acquainted before we take them anywhere,” Junmyeon shook his head with a smile.

“Should we go back and see how Pink is doing?” Junmyeon turned to Minseok.

“I think we should, it’s also getting late. It’s time for the rest of you to go home,” Minseok looked at all his younger brothers sternly.

“Hhyyuunngg, that’s no fun…” Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled.

“Fun or not, it’s getting late. Baekhyun, make sure everyone gets home, okay?” Minseok smiled at Baekhyun, who nodded quickly.

“Come on kids, let’s go home,” Baekhyun gently grabbed Jongin’s hand away from Junmyeon.

“Fine, but I’m not going to be happy about it,” Sehun growled softly.

“No one’s asking you to be~” Jongdae teased lightly.

“Yah, Jongdae don’t tease him. He’ll whine the whole way home,” Chanyeol teased gently.

“They’re bullying me!” Sehun looked at Minseok and Junmyeon for help.

“Boys be nice. Or We’ll hear about it,” Minseok threatened lightly.

“No need to worry Hyung, I’ll make sure they leave Sehunnie alone~” Baekhyun rolled his eyes slightly at Jongin, who then tried to protect Sehun from Jongdae’s humor.

“Alright. Get going before the suns go down. I don’t want you out when the moon rises,” Junmyeon scolded lightly.

“What’s so bad about being out when the moon is out?” Sehun grumbled under his breath as Jongin pulled him along. Junmyeon and Minseok looked at each other, maybe one day they’ll explain the dangers of the night, but for now, they had no reason to. The boys usually listened to them without hesitation.

Minseok and Junmyeon watched as their younger brothers left the beautiful pink plane. Their smiles slowly slipped from their faces. Their nonexistent age showing more prominently. Slowly they walked toward the entrance of the Rainbow plane. Quietly, they walked through the dark halls to the Place of Perfection, the room that led to the Room of Creation. The Pink orb began to fade, and an illusion started to replace it. A young man, like the rest of them, began to take form with each level of fading. Minseok and Junmyeon sat down the small fading orb in front of them.

“Younger than Kyungsoo, but older than Jongin and Sehun?” Junmyeon asked quietly.

“That’s what the Great One said,” Minseok nodded and smiled at Junmyeon.

Slowly but surely, as the Rainbow Sun began to set, and the Rainbow moon took its place, the orb disappeared. Junmyeon and Minseok stood up and dusted themselves off, wanting to look nice the first time they met their new brother, and waited for him to awaken. Beautifully soft pink hair fully took form as their younger brother went through the last stage of completion. The young man was carefully placed on the ground, the symbol below glowed brightly for a moment. Pink has arrived.

The light of the pale Rainbow moon filled the room. Junmyeon and Minseok walked closer to their younger brother and waited. A few moments passed, then suddenly caring bright pink eyes opened. A couple of slow blinks and the eyes finally focused. The young man slowly sat up and looked around.

“Welcome Huang Zitao, Welcome Pink.”


End file.
